yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Ancient Gear Beast
| romaji_name = Antīku Giabīsuto | trans_name = Antique Gear Beast | image = AncientGearBeast-SR03-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Machine | type2 = Effect | level = 6 | atk = 2000 | def = 2000 | passcode = 10509340 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous, Continuous | vilore = Không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt. Nếu lá này tấn công, đối thủ không thể kích hoạt bất kỳ Phép/Bẫy cho đến hết Bước Thiệt hại. Phủ nhận hiệu ứng của quái thú đối thủ mà đã bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu bởi lá này (bao gồm trong Mộ). | lore = Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Negate the effects of an opponent's monster destroyed by battle with this card (including in the Graveyard). | fr_lore = Non Invocable Spécialement. Si cette carte attaque, votre adversaire ne peut pas activer de Cartes Magie/Piège jusqu'à la fin de la Damage Step. Annulez les effets d'un monstre de votre adversaire détruit au combat avec cette carte (y compris dans le Cimetière). | de_lore = Kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Falls diese Karte angreift, kann dein Gegner bis zum Ende des Damage Steps keine Zauber-/Fallenkarten aktivieren. Annulliere die Effekte eines Monsters deines Gegners, das durch Kampf mit dieser Karte zerstört wird (einschließlich im Friedhof). | it_lore = Non può essere Evocato Specialmente. Se questa carta attacca, il tuo avversario non può attivare nessuna Carta Magia/Trappola fino alla fine del Damage Step. Annulla gli effetti di un mostro del tuo avversario distrutto in battaglia con questa carta (compreso nel Cimitero). | pt_lore = Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial. Se este card atacar, seu oponente não pode ativar qualquer Card de Magia/Armadilha até o final da Etapa de Dano. Negue os efeitos de um monstro do oponente destruído em batalha com este card (incluindo no Cemitério). | es_lore = No puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial. Si esta carta ataca, hasta el final del Damage Step tu adversario no puede activar Cartas Mágicas/de Trampa. Niega los efectos de un monstruo de tu adversario destruido en batalla con esta carta (incluyendo en el Cementerio). | ja_lore = このカードは特殊召喚できない。①：このカードが攻撃する場合、相手はダメージステップ終了時まで魔法・罠カードを発動できない。②：このカードが戦闘で破壊した相手モンスターの効果は無効化される。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 특수 소환할 수 없다. ①: 이 카드가 공격할 경우, 상대는 데미지 스텝 종료시까지 마법 / 함정 카드를 발동할 수 없다. ②: 이 카드가 전투로 파괴한 상대 몬스터의 효과는 무효화된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | wc6_sets = The Lost Millennium Machine Collection B All Effect Monsters (C) All at Random (C) | archseries = Ancient Gear | m/s/t = * Negates the effects of your opponent's Effect Monsters * Prevents activation of your opponent's Spell Cards * Prevents activation of your opponent's Trap Cards | summoning = Cannot be Special Summoned | database_id = 6316 }}